candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Cannon
Not to be confused with Candy Canyon, the 103rd Reality episode. A candy cannon (also well known as a dispenser) is an element that releases liquorice swirls, candy bombs, sugar keys, or other elements to the board when the candies below it are removed. It is a transparent sphere with an opening. Inside, there will either be a liquorice swirl, candy bomb, or candy key depending what it is releasing. Sometimes, a cannon might even have both. There are also ingredient cannons, which are in the 16th episode Crunchy Castle, level 216. They are not common until candy bomb cannons are introduced in the 19th episode Holiday Hut, level 261. Candy bomb cannons used to be introduced unofficially in level 221, but during September–October the level was revamped and the candy bomb cannon was removed. In the 137th episode Cavity Cave, more types of cannons were released, including types that spawn lucky candies and mystery candies in levels and , respectively. The 138th episode, Tricky Tracks introduced even more types of cannons such as extra time candy cannons (in level 2049). Recently, older timed levels have been nerfed to have these cannons as well, starting from level 1628 (whether lucky candy cannons or mystery candy cannons will make an unofficial appearance in an earlier level because a nerf is currently unknown). Therefore, these levels are the first official appearances of these cannons. The 142nd episode, Treacle Retreat doesn't feature new elements spawning from candy cannons but it does feature the first candy cannon which can spawn three different items since level 600. Also, chameleon candy cannons are introduced in Gumball Gorge, in Level 2198. They appear unofficially in Level 2181, though the cannons in said level can spawn bombs in addition to chameleon candies. thus making level 2198 the first level with candy cannons which can exclusively spawn chameleon candies. Two new elements will be spawning from cannons, starting in Episode 158. These are striped candies and wrapped candies. There will also be a cannon which spawns both elements. It is unknown if striped candy cannons will be divided into horizontal and vertical stripes or if there will be just one cannon which spawns both horizontal and vertical stripes. It is very likely that more combinations of cannons will continue to be introduced (i.e. cannons that spawn both lucky candies and mystery candies) and it is possible that more elements (like jelly fish, coconut wheels, etc.) will be spawned from cannons in the future. Beware that some of the candy cannons will also dispense common candies, while others do not. Properties *Candy Cannons are considered part of the board design, and change the way new candies spawn above a given tile. *Candy Cannons cannot be disabled in any way. However, some may be covered by blockers unless opened. *They will never spawn special elements (liquorice, bombs, etc.) if the element is not present on the cannon. *If the respective element is cleared, the candy cannons will stop producing the special element. *Additionally, there is a candy cannon which do not have assigned elements; they will spawn exclusively candies. This is the cause of the hidden dispensers which may spawn mystery candies and chameleon candies. **Candy Cannons were originally intended to serve as an additional obstacle as they frequently spawn unfavourable elements such as liquorice swirls and candy bombs. Trivia *Chocolate Barn and Delicious Drifts do not have any levels that contain candy bomb dispensers. It wasn't until after Holiday Hut that candy bomb dispensers began to appear. *Dispensers at times can be annoying, especially liquorice swirl and candy bomb dispensers. *Ingredients dispensers have a hazelnut icon, however it may also spawn cherries. *Some dispensers can produce both liquorice swirls and candy bombs. Levels and are examples of this. *This item can make some levels much harder. For example, candy bomb dispenser is one of the reasons why level 425 is so hard and liquorice dispenser is one of the reasons why level 410 is so hard. *Liquorice dispensers will drop as many liquorice swirls as possible every single turn. The only way to stop them from falling is to get three candies in a row next to an already-dropped liquorice swirl. This will prevent the onslaught. The level with non-working liquorice swirl dispensers is level 564 as there is no liquorice swirl being dispensed at all. *Level 600 is the first level whose dispenser can dispense three types of items (ingredients, liquorice swirls, and candy bombs). The next one isn't until Level 2112, where the dispensers can spawn licorice swirls, candy bombs and mystery candies. *There have never been a level which can spawn ingredients, liquorice swirls, candy bombs, and sugar keys all at once. *In some levels ingredients dispensers are considered useless as the required ingredients are already on the board (like levels , , , , , and ). The dispenser only dictates where the initial ingredient will be present, as starting most ingredients levels, a set amount of ingredients will be spawned on the top of the board. *Occasionally on web version, the ingredient dispenser may be glitched and release more ingredients than it's supposed to. *There is supposed to be a type of hidden cannons which dispense mystery candies along with other stuffs. This can be seen in levels and where they spawn if there are enough candy bombs on the board. **Another example is level 938 where, on the right half of the board without visible dispensers, candy bombs and mystery candies spawn, but on the left half of the board with bomb dispensers, only bombs spawn, but not mystery candies. **This type of hidden cannons may have made level 1317 much easier than its previous form. Before, there were visible cannons which only spawn swirls and bombs, which were noxious against the orders. In the remake, the visible cannons are probably replaced by these hidden cannons, so that it is easier to find special candies for orders. **Visible mystery candy cannons appear in level 2034. *It's supposed that a cannon without labeling a certain type of blockers will not dispense that blocker. For example, pure candy bomb dispensers never spawn liquorice swirls, even if there are other cannons which do the job in the same level. *A variation of level 1535 on mobile is fixed from impossible to playable, by adding an ingredient dispenser at correct location. * also appear in the sequel and , but with more outcomes, including special candies. **Since there are soda which makes candies going up, some of said cannons can dispense upwards, or even in four directions. **Recently, this game has started introducing special candy cannons as well. *The coloured elements that spawn from the cannons are colour-coded differently. For sugar key cannons and candy bomb cannons the element on the front is pink. For the new cannon features (lucky candies, mystery candies, extra time candies and chameleon candies) the element on the front is rainbow-coloured. For the upcoming striped and wrapped cannons the element on the front will once again be pink. *Of the first three new elements that can spawn from candy cannons (extra time candies, lucky candies and mystery candies themselves), mystery candies are the only one that can appear in any level type. Candy cannons which are spawning mystery candies appear in (in order) candy order levels and ingredients levels (in Cavity Cave), timed levels and mixed levels (in Tricky Tracks) and jelly levels (in Luscious Lane). Moves levels are chronologically the last level type where mystery candy cannons first appear (in Radiant Resort). It's possible that chameleon candy cannons will eventually appear in all six level types, since chameleon candies can also appear in any level type. *There has never been a candy cannon which can spawn both lucky candies and another element from the same cannon, until level 2150 (which contains cannons which spawn both lucky candies and licorice swirls). The other six elements which can spawn from candy cannons (ingredients, licorice swirls, sugar keys, candy bombs, mystery candies and extra time candies) all have at least one cannon where they are the only element can spawn and at least one cannon where they can spawn from the same cannon as other elements prior to said level. *As of the release of Swirly Steppes, lucky candy, mystery candy, extra time candy and chameleon candy cannons now have a new design. *Currently, each episode that ends with an "8" introduces new candy cannons. Episode 138 introduced extra time cannons, Episode 148 introduced chameleon candy cannons and Episode 158 will introduce striped and wrapped cannons. Gallery Candy cannons= Ingredients Dispenser.png|Ingredient dispenser Licorice dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl dispenser Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Candy bomb dispenser Candykeycannon.png|Sugar key dispenser Ingredient & Licorice Dispenser.png|Ingredient and liquorice swirl dispenser Ingredient & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Ingredient and candy bomb dispenser Ingredient & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Ingredient and sugar key dispenser Licorice & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and candy bomb dispenser Liquorice & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and sugar key dispenser Candy Bomb Candy Key Dispenser.png|Candy bomb and sugar key dispenser Ingredient Liquorice Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl, candy bomb and ingredient dispenser (level 600) Lucky Candy Dispenser.png|Lucky candy dispenser Mystery Candy Dispenser.png|Mystery candy dispenser Extra Time Candy Dispenser.png|Extra time candy dispenser Chameleon Candy Dispenser.png|Chameleon candy dispenser Striped Candy Dispenser.png|Striped candy dispenser Striped Candy and Wrapped Candy Dispenser.png|Striped candy and wrapped candy dispenser Wrapped Candy Dispenser.png|Wrapped candy dispenser |-| Old design= Lucky Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Lucky candy dispenser Licorice and Lucky Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Liquorice swirl and lucky candy dispenser Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Mystery candy dispenser Licorice and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Liquorice swirl and mystery candy dispenser Bomb, Swirl and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb, liquorice swirl and mystery candy dispenser Bomb and Mystery Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb and mystery candy dispenser Extra Time Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Extra time candy dispenser Licorice and Extra Time Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Liquorice swirl and extra time candy dispenser Bomb and Extra Time Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb and extra time candy dispenser Chameleon Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Chameleon candy dispenser Bomb and Chameleon Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Candy bomb and chameleon candy dispenser |-| In-game= Licorice Dispenser.png|A liquorice swirl dispenser Ingredient Dispenser.png|An ingredient dispenser Bomb Dispenser.png|A candy bomb dispenser Category:Elements